The Lolosian solar system
Tsaeraf The planet of Tsaeraf is the place of origin for dragons their were two dragons who came into being the dragon of space and the dragon of time from their union came the 10 branches of dragon the 10 dragon species which can interbreed to form hybrid dragons the 10 are the plant dragon branch,the earth dragon branch,the fire dragon branch,the cold dragon branch,the lightning dragon branch,the water dragon branch,the air dragon branch,the metal dragon branch,the gem dragon branch and finally the mythic dragon branch. Image.jpg|The dragon of time Space.jpg|The dragon of space Frost.png|The Cold dragon S.jpg|The plant dragon imaged.jpg|The Earth dragon Hjimage.jpg|The Metal Dragon image d.jpg|The Air dragon imagedj.jpg|The fire dragon imxage.jpg|The water dragon imageb.jpg|The lightning dragon Imageddddjd.jpg|The Mythic dragon imageofgem.jpg|The gem dragon The star Bervil The star is located on one of the spiral arms of the Tarjan Galaxy it provides energy to the Bervil star system it is a medium sized yellow star protected by magic that is why it has survived for millions of years and will survive for all eternity. Water Planet imhhjage.jpg|A Perak Hgimage.jpg|A Togorian imagec.jpg|A Winter Shark imagebb.jpg|A Dwarf Sea Dragon imagenhnh.jpg|A Mer-Elephant Xi:mage.jpg|A Mer-Gryffin im.jpg|A Mer-Cow imagex.jpg|A Sea Unicorn imagebbg.jpg|A Mer-Boar imagx sccse.jpg|A Bird of Winter imageysysus.jpg|Bottom to up the entire 3 stages of a half-Togorian half-Perak hybrid The planet is very cold and is home to the merfolk,the water people and other sea creatures.The creatures on ice here can survive in water one of the three knights of King Arcadeus is here.There are three sentient specie here,the merfolk,the water people and the Togorians. Earth Planet The planet has a tropical climate and is home to the Earth people and several animals with the power of controlling plants and rocks.One of the knights of King Arcadeus is here. imageasc.jpg|The Animals of the Earth Planet Air Planet imagesssddddcc.jpg|The Flying Armadillo Ssimage.jpg|The Dragon-Phoenix imag.jpg|The Flying Snake imagessdd.jpg|The Flying Dolphin imagejj.jpg|The Flying Cow DefegtheSsimage.jpg|The Flying Tiger Imcxxeage.jpg|The Bervil Bird Xximage.jpg|The Desire Bird imagdrde.jpg|The Flying Wooly Rhino imagse.jpg|The Flying Rainbow Bird imagzse.jpg|The Rainbow Owl imagecrccr.jpg|Flying Unicorns imageggvv.jpg|The Gryffin The planet was once home to the air people and other animals that can control air .It is very windy here when the planet still existed.The planet was destroyed because of Azerob when he destroyed the reverse air planet in the voidal universe or commonly known as the void and the air planet ceased to exist the people here either died or fled to other planets. Land of Mages Is a planet located south of Lolosia it was created by the mage Phil Osophy after creating Lolosia mages from everywhere even non-magical persons came to Lolosia this angered Phil and he took away a portion of Lolosia and he created the Land of silence but much to Phil's dismay people came again to the Land of mages so for the last time he removed part of his palace and created Fiorre Island taking it to space.There are two nations here the capital of the north is the Northern palace which was built by Phil Osophy and the capital of the south is Fiorre palace which was once there after Phil took Fiorre palace to space the south became united with the north to form one nation. Fiorre Island The island is located in the void it was once part of Fiorre palace in the Land of Mages Phil Osophy turned himself into a pillar here his children the god's of immortality grant anyone the gift of immortality if they prove themselves worthy the first four great mages came here to summon a power so great it would enable them to rule the universe the four unleashed their powers unto four pillars and Phil was revived but was given the power of the four giving him the power of the void his spirit merged with the four creating Azerob the first great mage he was filled with violence and pain he teleported the island to the void and ruled the land with violence he remained cruel and evil for four hundred years until the hero of Dirlak came and made him good for Azerob was posing a danger to the universe after that the hero slept in Dirlak. The Fire Planet The Fire planet is home to the fire people,the Fi Aho and several animals that can control fire.The planet is very hot.One of the knights of King Arcadeus is here. Imagmgfdddfgmrdmge.jpg|Magma Dolphin Gmrgnrngimage.jpg|Magma Gryffin Imagedbf.jpg|Magma Otter Imagesds.jpg|Magma Lion-Rabbit Ffimage.jpg|Magma Flying Elephant Imagevgvtt.jpg|Magma Rabbit Imagesss.jpg|Magma Dragon imagegcdyctvfytfcvcytvf.jpg|The Fi Aho Category:Science